Fourteen
by Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan
Summary: Kushina sudah berumur 14 tahun, nasib dan takdirnya berubah drastis diumurnya saat ini. Kecantikan dan keanggunan sebagai wanita sudah terlihat di wajahnya. Bagaimanakah kehidupan Kushina di umur ke 14 ini? RnR please


**Konichiwa…!**

**Shisui balik lagi membawakan fic pairing favorit Shisui, siapa lagi kalau bukan Minakushi!...#papah, mamah, aku kangen!*ditendang. MinaKushi :udah dibilangin kita bukan orang tua lu!***

**Fic 'Fourteen' ini spesial buat U. Icha-chan. ^^**

**Makasih Icha-chan udah nunggu fic ini sampai selama ini, gomen yah terlalu lama. Shisui lagi sibuk banget sih di dunia nyata, saking sibuknya sampai-sampai fic yang lain gak ketulungan update-nya...hehehe ^^**

**Yosh...Let's read!**

**Happy reading**

***+=Fourteen=+***

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : K+**

**Pairing : MinaKushi!...MinaKushi!**

**Genre : Humor, Fantasy, Friendship**

**Warning : EYD Abal *so pasti*, OOC, OC, Gaje, Miss typo, Alur cepat...cepat...cepaaaat! and many more!**

**If you don't like this story**

**Don't read, okay!**

Tap..tap...tap

Seorang bocah perempuan berambut merah berlari menyusuri koridor yang sangat gelap. Nafasnya yang memburu menandakan kalau dia sangat kelelahan. Peluh sedikit demi sedikit meluncur tidak karuan diwajah imut si bocah perempuan berambut merah tersebut. Kushina, itulah namanya. Sang gadis berambut merah panjang dan mempunyai mata violet yang indah Dia berlari diujung koridor yang tidak tahu asal usul tempat apa itu?, tidak tahu ujung dari koridor itu akan membawanya kemana. Yang pasti dia merasa kaki dan sepatu ninja-nya terasa becek dan basah. Suara cipratan air dibawah kakinya terasa mengganggunya saat ini. Terkadang dia hampir terjatuh ditiap dia ingin berlari. Baju-nya sering terkena cipratan air disana tapi anehnya baju-nya tidaklah basah setelah terkena cipratan air itu seolah-olah air itu hanya sebuah ilusi semata.

"Tempat apa ini?" gumamnya masih terus berlari.

Di seluruh penjuru koridor itu, Kushina hanya bisa melihat air bergelumbung-gelembung, air yang kekuning-kuningan ini meluap-luap dibawah kakinya, bukannya mendidih tetapi hanya seperti menahan sebuah chakra yang berada disekitar air ini. Kushina yang tidak perduli, terus berlari menyusuri koridor berusaha keluar dari tempat aneh nan gelap ini sampai pada akhirnya dia berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang raksasa berwarna hitam pekat dan diberikan segel sang Rikudou Sennin.

"Tempat apa ini?" lirih Kushina seraya membelalakkan kedua matanya terkejut melihat gerbang bak jeruji penjara berukuran besar berada tepat didepannya.

**Namamu... Kushina 'kan?**

Kushina tercekat mendengar suara dingin nan datar itu. Suara itu membuat telinga Kushina panas, 'suara apa itu? suara apa yang telah membuat telingaku panas' batin Kushina seraya meringkuk sambil menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangannya. Sungguh suara itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

**Heh...dasar bocah tidak tahu diri! Baru saja menjadi Jinchuuriki, kau sudah mengeluh kesakitan seperti itu mendengar suaraku. Apalagi kalau aku berteriak?. hah! Kau tidak pantas dipanggil Jinchuuriki.**

"Berhenti...BERHENTI!"

**Hah! Kau menyuruhku berhenti bicara?. Aku bukan pelayanmu bocah!**

"Siapa kau? Siapa kau?! dimana kau?!"

**Aku Kyuubi, dan aku berada di dalam gerbang yang berada didepanmu**

Kushina berhenti merintih, dengan perlahan-lahan, dia menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari telinganya. Dia beranjak berdiri dan memandangi gerbang gelap yang berada didepannya. 'Siapa dia, siapa orang yang berada didalam gerbang itu?'

**Kau ingin tahu siapa aku? Mendekatlah jika kau ingin tahu siapa aku**

"K-k-kkau bisa membaca fikiranku?" tanya Kushina tidak percaya.

**Tentu saja! Sekarang aku adalah bagian dari dalam dirimu. Aku bisa tahu semua fikiranmu. Dan aku bisa tahu semua yang kau inginkan..., mendekatlah bocah. Kau penasaran 'kan denganku? Ayo mendekatlah...mendekatlah**

Seolah-olah dihipnotis..., Kushina mengikuti perintah Kyuubi si empu suara tersebut tanpa ada rasa gelisah atau kebimbangan terlebih dahulu. Mata violetnya tertuju kearah gelapnya jeruji hitam itu. Sampai pada akhirnya...

PRANG!

Melihat kuku cakar berwarna hitam yang besar itu, Kushina tersontak kaget dan terlonjak mundur secara bersamaan sehingga membuat tubuhnya tidak seimbang dan akhirnya terjatuh di air kekuningan meluap-luap tersebut.

**Aku ingin sekali memakanmu bocah, mencakarmu, mencabikmu, dan mengulitimu. Aku benci terkurung di sini. Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin bebas! Lepaskan aku atau... kau akan menyesal seumur hidup!**

Kushina membelalak ketika melihat siluet dua pasang mata merah dengan pupil seperti kucing muncul di dalam gerbang yang gelap tersebut. Mata merah nan dingin itu tengah menatap tajam kearah Kushina yang sedang syok. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan peluh bercucuran diwajahnya yang imut. Kemudian dia melihat taring-taring tajam nan besar muncul mengikuti arah sorotan mata sang Kyuubi. Kyuubi menyeringai, menyeringai seolah-olah ingin memakannya. Mata merah itu menatap dingin sekali kearah Kushina seolah-olah berkata 'Kau akan mati jika tidak membebaskanku'. Sungguh mata dan taring yang berada didepannya bukanlah pemandangan yang sangat indah baginya. Dia ingin kabur tapi apa daya... dia tidak bisa bergerak saat ini. Kakinya terasa kaku tidak bisa digerakkan. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian, muncul suara lembut seorang nenek-nenek terdengar ditelinga-nya.

"Jangan pernah terhasut dengannya, Kushina. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa disana"

Ketika suara itu selesai. Tiba-tiba Kushina menghilang dari tempat suram itu seolah-olah dia ditarik dalam dunia lain yang berbeda. Sekarang dia berada di sebuah tempat dimana saat ini sorotan matanya melemah dan pandangannya miring seolah-olah saat ini dia sedang berbaring di tempat berumput tersebut. Pandangan lemahnya memandangi sepuluh anbu yang sedang berkumpul seraya menjongkok di beberapa meter darinya seolah-olah mereka sedang mengelilingi sesuatu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kushina beranjak bangun dari tempat dia berbaring dan tidak lama setelah itu para anbu disana berbalik dan salah satu dari anbu disana telah menggendong seorang nenek-nenek tua bercepol dua. Nenek-nenek itu tidak bergerak sama sekali dan matanya-pun terpejam rapat, kulitnya sangat pucat bagaikan seorang mayat. Ciri-ciri nenek itu seperti orang yang sudah 'tidak bernyawa'. Kushina membelalakkan matanya, dia kenal nenek itu, dia kenal siapa nama nenek itu.

Tanpa memperdulikan kondisi-nya yang melemah dan rasa panas di perutnya... Kushina berlari mendekati nenek-nenek tua tersebut seraya menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Mito-sama! Mito-sama! Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku akan hidup dengan siapa Mito-sama...huwaa!" teriak Kushina histeris seraya menangis.

Kushina memeluk nenek-nenek tidak bernyawa tersebut sangat erat sekali seolah-olah dia tidak mau sang anbu disana membawanya pergi darinya. Para anbu disana mencoba menenangkan Kushina, tapi tidak ada yang sukses membuat Kushina diam sampai pada akhirnya dua anbu memaksanya menjauh dengan menarik Kushina dari nenek-nenek yang tidak bernyawa tersebut.

"Iee!... lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku pria bertopeng gila!" bentak Kushina ditarikkannya. Dia mencoba melawan dan memberontak dari pegangan erat dua anbu yang memegangnya, sampai pada akhirnya Kushina merasa emosi. Aura panas meluapinya, matanya terasa kabur dan dalam hitungan detik mata violet-nya yang indah berubah menjadi mata merah berpupil kecil bak kucing. Mata itu menyorotkan kebencian dan keemosian yang meluap-luap.

Chakra merah berkeluaran di seluruh tubuh Kushina diikuti dengan gelembung-gelembung kecil dan besar disetiap sisi chakra tersebut. terasa panas, anbu disana mulai menjerit kesakitan dan melepaskan genggamannya dari pegangan Kushina. Kushina terpuruk lemas lalu berdiri merangkak ditanah bak kucing liar. Buntut merah muncul dibokong Kushina. Kushina menatap keji dan bengis kearah kedua anbu yang tadi memegangnya. Kushina menggeram keras layaknya seorang binatang. Kushina hilang kendali, fikirannya entah sudah kemana? Yang ada difikirannya sekarang hanyalah ingin membantai habis dua anbu didepannya. Tanpa fikir panjang Kushina berlari kearah dua anbu tersebut diikuti teriakkan histeris ketakutan dua anbu disana...

"Groaarrr!"

"Waaa...!"

"TIDAK!"

Gadis berumuran empat belas tahun beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya seraya berteriak histeris. Gadis itu mimpi buruk, bermimpi kalau dia berubah menjadi monster dan menerkam dua pria bertopeng hewan yang dinamakan anbu. Nafasnya berburu, peluh mulai bermunculan di keningnya, dia merapihkan rambut merah indahnya sejenak mencoba untuk rileks untuk melupakan mimpi buruk tersebut. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya mencoba menyadarkannya dari dunia nyata-nya saat ini. Selimutnya yang berwarna biru langit sudah acak-acakkan tidak beraturan saat ini menandakan selimut ini sudah berkorban banyak untuk tubuh Kushina yang terus menyiksanya tersebut ketika dia memasukki dunia mimpi terburuk tersebut. Setelah Kushina merasa roh-nya sudah terkumpul, dia beranjak turun dari kamar _single_-nya dan merapihkan selimut yang diakibatkan olehnya tersebut.

Kediaman Kushina Uzumaki lumayan besar untuk dia tinggali sendiri, bagaimana tidak? Kediamannya tersebut adalah peninggalan dari seorang hokage pertama beserta istri-nya. rumah tersebut diberikan Kushina ketika Kushina beranjak dua belas tahun oleh Mito Uzumaki, sang istri dari hokage pertama Hashirama Senju. Sekarang Mito sudah meninggal menjemput sang suami Hashirama dialam baka. Karena rumah itu tidak ada yang menempati, sekarang Kushina-lah yang menempatinya. Yah dia sudah menempati rumah tersebut setelah Mito meninggal, intinya setelah Kushina sudah menjadi makhluk terhina dan dibenci oleh para penduduk Konoha saat itu, yaitu seorang _Jinchuuriki_ _Kyuubi. _Tapi sekarang sudah berbeda, yang dulunya dia dibenci dan selalu dikutuk seorang monster oleh semua penduduk Konoha, sekarang dia sudah diterima disana dan sudah punya banyak teman tidak seperti dulu lagi dan rata-rata semuanya adalah laki-laki.

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Kushina selalu didekati oleh teman ninja laki-laki di desa-nya tersebut. Ingin mencoba lebih dekat dengannya, dan ingin mencoba untuk selalu bersamanya. Kushina yang masih polos tersebut hanya bisa meng-iya-kan semua pemintaan temannya tersebut, yah karena dia memang ingin mempunyai teman banyak. Tapi anehnya... ditiap Kushina bersama dengan salah satu teman pria-nya, teman pria-nya tersebut menyebutkan kata yang ganjil dan asing ditelinga-nya. Kata-kata yang membuatnya harus mencari tahu apa arti dari kata tersebut hingga sekarang. Kata tersebut adalah 'Aku mencintaimu, Kushina'.

Kushina menghusap keningnya yang berkeringat dengan punggung telapak tangannya seraya menghembuskan nafasnya setelah dia selesai memberes-bereskan rumahnya tersebut. Rumahnya yang berdesain ala Jepang tradisional itu sudah bersih dan anti dari debu terutama kamarnya yang benuansa tenang nan damai itu.

Tok...tok...tok

Kushina mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jendela ketika mendengar suara ketukkan di jendela-nya tersebut, dia mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendapatkan sosok pemuda berambut kuning jabrik berparas tampan, bermata biru safir sedang menyengir dibalik jendela kamarnya tersebut. Dengan langkah santai, Kushina berjalan kearah jendela tersebut lalu menggesernya setelah dia tiba disana.

"Minato?. Kenapa kau lewat jendela, ini kan lantai dua. Dan kau, kau tahu seperti apa kau sekarang? Kau seperti katak. Menempel di kaca sambil menyengir aneh begitu seperti guru kita, si ero-sennin Jiraiya-sensei" kata Kushina seraya melipat kedua tangannya dan bersandar disisi jendela-nya.

Minato yang diberikan kata-kata itu hanya menyengir ria lalu beranjak masuk tanpa menunggu izin dari sang punya rumah. Kushina merasa jengkel dengan gelagat Minato tersebut, dia tidak pernah berubah selama dua tahun perkenalan mereka. Yah dua tahun setelah perkenalan mereka setelah insiden penculikan Kushina.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti memasukki kamar wanita seenak jidatmu begitu!" bentak Kushina dengan wajah yang memerah dan pipi mengembung. Sungguh dia sangat malu kalau Minato selalu memasukki kamarnya seenak jidatnya begitu. Perasaannya selalu meluap-luap dan jantungnya berdetak keras nan kencang ketika dia memasukki kamarnya. Perasaan aneh itu terasa tidak hanya ketika dia memasukki kamarnya tetapi ditiap dia selalu berdekatan, berpandangan, dan berduaan dengannya seperti halnya sekarang. Perasaan ganjil itu sudah dirasakannya sejak insiden penculikkannya tersebut, inti-nya setelah Minato menyelamatkannya. Tapi menurutnya perasaan ganjil itu hanya sekedar rasa sayang kepada teman terbaiknya, sang sahabat karibnya. Minato Namikaze. Wajahnya menjadi memerah ketika melihat Minato memutarkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum manis nan lembut kearahnya.

"Gomenasai, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Dan er...Kushi-chan...itu...itu..." Gumam Minato tidak jelas, wajahnya memerah semerah tomat ketika menyadari apa yang dilihatnya didepan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai salah tingkah ketika Kushina berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apanya 'itu'? 'itu'?" tanya Kushina setelah tepat didepannya.

Minato menggumam gaje seraya meremas ujung bawah baju Shinobi-nya, dia meremas-remas gemas dan tubuhnya-pun bergetar hebat seolah-olah mencoba untuk menahan diri agar tidak meledak saat itu juga. Ketika mendengar suara bentakkannya Kushina yang memanggil namanya... dengan refleks Minato mendongahkan kepalanya dan berkata

"Kushina, kau terlihat seksi kalau memakai baju itu...hmmph"

Minato menutup mulutnya saat itu juga mencoba menghentikan cara bicaranya itu. Tapi dia terlambat. Apa yang mau dihentikan? Cara bicaranya sudah terdengar jelas dan bisa disimpulkan akan membuatnya marah. 'Mati aku...mati aku' batin Minato komat-kamit dalam hati diikuti peluh bercucuran di wajahnya yang tampan. Kushina terdiam sebentar mencoba untuk menyaring ucapan Minato. Kushina tersontak ketika dia mengingat kalau saat ini pakaian yang dia pakai adalah..., Kushina menundukkan kepalanya dengan adegan slowmotion lalu mulai tercekat dengan ekspresi lucu ketika melihat baju apa yang dia pakai, baju tanktop putih dan celana pendek ketat berwarna hitam. Aura-nya berubah menjadi hitam pekat dan rambut merahnya menjulang keatas dengan gerakkan meliuk-liuk membentuk sembilan untaian. Wajahnya sangat mengerikan sekali membuat Minato harus menelan ludahnya. Kepalan ditangan kanan Kushina mulai terangkat kearah Minato disusul oleh kedutan siku-siku di punggung kepalan tangannya dan dahinya.

"MINATO!"

"Ek!"

Brak...bruk...brugh

"Keluar! Ero, Ecchi, Mesum, Hentai!... Minato no baka!"

"G-gomen...aku keluar!"

Kushina selesai memakai baju-nya. Baju kunoichi yang dia pakai berbentuk biasa-biasa saja. Pakaian berbentuk baju lengan pendek berwarna kuning dengan rok terusan selutut. Kerah berbentuk 'v' hingga ke tulang belikat dan dipakai dalaman pakaian yang terbuat dari sebuah jaring lembut. Dan tidak lupa memakai jepitan rambut berwarna hitam keungu-an setelah rambut merahnya selesai disisir olehnya. Kushina mendengus ketus ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, kejadian yang sangat memalukan baginya. Dia terpergok oleh Minato ketika dia hanya memakai pakaian yang memang khusus untuk tidur. Ya ampun sungguh ingin mati rasanya ketika mengingat kejadian itu, pikir Kushina.

Kushina menoleh kearah foto yang berada disebelahnya. Foto yang dibingkai dengan tekstur bertuliskan _Team 8 _disetiap sudut bingkai itu terasa memberikan kesan indah dan manis. Didalam foto itu terdapat empat sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi dimatanya. Didalam foto itu ada dirinya, Jiraiya sang guru, Fugaku dan Minato. Mereka berempat tersenyum kearah kamera dengan manisnya, dan senyuman itu akan abadi selamanya. Kushina jadi tertawa-tawa sendiri ketika mengingat-ingat si Fugaku yang stoic itu dipaksa tersenyum oleh Jiraiya sang guru

-**Flashback-**

"Fugaku, tersenyumlah" pinta seorang pria paruh baya berumuran 34 tahunan pada seorang anak berumuran 12 tahunan berambut raven dan bermata onyx.

"Hn, Tidak mau untuk apa aku tersenyum..." balas anak itu datar

"Tersenyum...senyum...senyum..kehk...hak!" gumam Jiraiya seraya memaksa anak tersebut untuk tersenyum seraya menyentuh pipi anak itu yang pastinya ditolak olehnya. Sampai pada akhirnya dia harus melawan mati-matian untuk membuat Fugaku tersenyum dengan mencubit dan menarik pipi porselen Fugaku. Jika dilihat-lihat mereka berdua seperti anak-anak atau mungkin hanya Jiraiya yang bisa dipanggil anak-anak. Gadis mungil cantik yang mempunyai rambut merah ditengah-tengah antara mereka hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku sang guru dan murid tersebut. Dia Kushina, dan anak berambut jabrik disebelah kiri Kushina tertawa-tawa geli. Dia adalah Minato.

"Dengar Fugaku!, kau seperti si Orochimaru kalau kau seperti itu. cobalah untuk tersenyum. Senyum itu indah atau ada yang kau inginkan sehingga kau tidak mau tersenyum dan menungguku untuk mengabulkannya, Hah?"

"Ero-sensei. Fugaku-kun memang seperti itu, sejak dulu dia memang sudah seperti itu" balas Kushina

"Hn"

"Apa yang dikatakan Kushina itu benar sensei" balas Minato

"Haah~, tiga lawan satu itu tidak adil tahu!. Baiklah, abaikan saja yang tadi. Ayo kita foto-foto"

Setelah perbincangan singkat itu selesai, mereka saling merapihkan diri dan menatap kearah lensa kamera dengan tersenyum –minus Fugaku–.

"Oke semuanya~, bersiap-siap yah. 1...2...ti"

"Pfft..." Fugaku merasa ada yang geli di bagian pinggulnya. Dia merasa pinggulnya digelitikki oleh seseorang. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menahan rasa geli-nya itu agar tidak terlihat aneh. Ekspresi stoic-nya dicoba untuk tetap dia tahan tapi akhirnya dia gagal dan tersenyum lebar di kamera tepat ketika suara aba-aba fotografer menyebutkan kata 'Tiga' dan sinar flash menyinari wajah mereka.

-**End Flashback-**

Kushina tertawa-tawa sendiri ketika mengingat-ingat kejadian itu, sungguh itu kejadian yang tidak bisa dilupakan olehnya. Disaat sedang asyik-asyiknya mengingat masa-masa dulu, suara Minato di luar kamarnya menyadarkannya dan berlari keluar dari kamar.

Kushina dan Minato berjalan menuju tempat biasa mereka berlatih. Disana ada dua orang yang sedang menunggu mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Fugaku si stoic dan Jiraiya si ero. Ditiap Kushina berjalan, dia selalu mendapatkan sapaan oleh semua penduduk disana plus para Shinobi pria. Kushina membalas sapaan mereka seraya tersenyum ditiap seseorang menyapanya. Sungguh hari ini lebih menyenangkan dari hari sebelumnya. Sapaan hangat padanya hari ini semakin banyak dan itu membuat Kushina sang objek sapaan tersenyum bahagia. Dia tidak akan membiarkan semua ini terhilang, tidak akan pernah!.

Tapi sayangnya, ada seseorang yang tidak menyukai sapaan mereka semua ke Kushina. Apalagi saat Kushina membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyuman manis yang jarang Minato dapatkan darinya. 'Untuk penduduk sih tidak apa-apa, tapi untuk Shinobi muda yang menyapa-nya tadi itu... aku tidak terima! Sungguh aku tidak terima!' batin Minato kesal.

Kenapa bisa tidak terima. Kalian pasti sudah tahu kenapa Minato merasa tidak terima saat para Shinobi muda menyapa Kushina. Yah, dia cemburu. Dia sangat cemburu pada mereka yang menyapa Kushina seraya tersenyum kearahnya. Apalagi senyuman itu memberi arti yang berbeda. Rasa kesal dan ingin memukul para Shinobi yang menyapa Kushina semakin besar ketika ada seorang Shinobi pria yang menyapa-nya langsung berhambur memeluk Kushina tanpa perduli kalau ada Minato disebelahnya dan Kushina yang begitu polos hanya bisa menerima pelukan Shinobi tersebut lalu mulai membalas pelukannya. Minato menggeram dalam hati seraya menatap Shinobi tersebut dengan tatapan terhorror dan tertajam padanya sehingga membuat Minato menjadi OOC. 'Kenapa Kushina harus sepolos ini sih' batin Minato kesal.

"Ehem!, kenapa kau membiarkannya untuk memelukmu?" tanya Minato setelah Shinobi itu pergi menjauh, Minato berbicara dengan tenang berusaha nada bicara-nya tidak terdengar ketus.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula dia kan hanya menyapaku" balas Kushina ketus. 'Kenapa dia yang jadi ketus, seharusnya aku yang ketus' batin Minato kesal.

"Itu bukanlah menyapa. Menyapa itu hanya berkata 'Hai...apa kabar?', 'Bagaimana kabarmu?', 'Apa kau sudah makan?', 'Sudah kencing belum?'. Begitu!"

"Hei, kok kau malah membentak sih-ttebane!. Suka-suka mereka mau menyapaku bagaimana?. Aku tidak terlalu keberatan sama sekali!"

"Heh? Yah tentu saja kau tidak keberatan, kau menyukainya~" ketus Minato pelan agar Kushina tidak mendengarnya.

"Ya sudahlah, terserah saja. Ayo, kita harus lebih cepat. Aku tidak mau telat" lanjut Minato seraya berjalan lebih cepat hingga dia berada didepan Kushina. Kushina hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat gelagat aneh Minato saat itu. hari ini ada yang beda dengannya? Ada apa yah?, pikir Kushina polos.

Selang dua puluh lima menit, Minato dan Kushina tiba di tempat berumput yang tenang nan sejuk, angin sepoi-sepoi menyambut mereka berdua yang baru saja tiba. Rerumputan bergoyang disana seakan-akan menyambut kedua insan itu. Kushina menghirup udara sejuk disana sambil merentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya menikmati sejuk dan nyamannya halaman berumput ini. Minato menoleh kearah Kushina yang saat itu masih memejamkan matanya, wajahnya memerah melihat Kushina yang saat itu tersenyum, hari itu adalah kali pertama dia melihat Kushina tersenyum semanis itu. Minato langsung memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat ketika menyadari Kushina telah membuka mata violetnya.

"Hem~,, sejuk sekali yah disini Minato. Aku sangat suka disini. Ero-sensei memang mempunyai feeling yang bagus untuk mencari tempat latihan yang sempurna."

"Yeah, Jiraiya-sensei memang hebat." Balas Minato sambil menatap Kushina secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Tapi sayangnya kenikmatan yang mereka nikmati di halaman berumput itu hanyalah sebentar saja. Mereka berdua menolehkan kepala kearah kanan ketika mendengar suara teriakkan seorang pria paruh baya yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Kushi-chan~, Minato!. Ohayou!" teriak pria paruh seraya berlari kearah mereka dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh, Jiraiya-sensei. Ohay...eh?" Minato yang sejak awal ingin menyambut sapaannya malah berhenti ditengah jalan ketika sang guru melewatinya begitu saja dan langsung memeluk seorang gadis yang berada disebelahnya.

"Eukh!, Ero...ero...ero...SENSEI-ERO!" bentak Kushina ketika Jiraiya memeluknya dan menggeserkan pipinya di pipi Kushina. Merasa tidak kuat dengan kelakuan sensei-nya. Kushina memukul telak di wajah mesumnya dan akhirnya sang guru terpental lima meter jauhnya dari jarak awal dia berada.

Minato sweatdrop melihatnya, dia hanya bisa tertawa ngeri ketika melihat langsung adegan antar guru-murid tersebut.

"Hn. Ero-sensei itu. menjijikkan" gumam seorang pemuda berambut raven disebelah Minato. Minato yang tidak menyadari kalau ada pemuda disebelahnya, langsung tersontak dengan ekspresi wajah yang nista.

"F-fugaku-san. Ohayou!"

"Hn"

Dan selama kejadian itu, latihan mereka hanya dilapisi keramaian teriakkan Kushina yang menghajar guru mesumnya. Minato tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka berdua apalagi ketika Kushina memukul kepala sang guru dengan kerasnya.

"Ternyata umur empat belas tahun itu tidak terlalu merepotkan yah" gumam Minato entah kepada siapa. Fugaku yang mendengar gumaman Minato langsung mengalihkan kepalanya kearah Minato, dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu...

"Hn"

"Dan tidak terasa juga kita sudah melewati tingkat genin dan chuunin. Kita sudah semakin kuat dan itu semua berkat Jiraiya-sensei. Iya kan?"

"Hn"

Minato menyengir kearah Fugaku lalu menoleh kedepan lagi ketika mendengar suara teriakkan omelan sang habanero, Kushina Uzumaki. 'Kushina aku, Fugaku dan Jiraiya-sensei akan melindungimu dari monster yang ada didalam tubuhmu. Melindungimu dari chakra mematikkan yang berada didalam tubuhmu. Melindungimu agar chakra monster itu tidak melukai kulit putih susumu. Aku berjanji mulai hari ini dan seterusnya..., aku akan berlatih lebih giat terutama berlatih dalam jutsu segel. Itu karena aku...aku...'

_~Owari~_

_~Omake~_

Tok...tok...tok

Suara ketukkan pintu membuat Kushina menghentikan aktifitas makan ramennya di meja makan. Dengan langkah malas-malasan dia berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya seraya menggerutu kesal kepada orang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya malam-malam begini dan telah mengganggu aktifitas makan ramen instant-nya.

"Hei, ini kan sudah malam. Tidakkah kau tahu kalau...eh?"

"G-g-gomen Kushi-chan telah mengganggumu malam-malam begini. Aku...aku hanya ingin membicarakkan sesuatu, er...aku...aku... Kushi-chan, Maukah kau berkencan denganku?" potong seorang pemuda didepan pintu-nya dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Kencan? Kencan itu apa, Minato?" tanya Kushina polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya menandakan dia tidak mengerti. Minato sweatdrop ketika mendengar ucapan itu terlontar dari bibir mungil Kushina. 'Dia masih sangat polos, ini akan semakin sulit. Apa yang harus kujelaskan padanya' batin Minato bingung.

"E-eto...itu...itu, anu... jalan-jalan, yah hanya jalan-jalan. Hehehe" balas Minato nista seraya menyengir dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Kushina yang sedang menyaring ucapan Minato, hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lalu...

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan ke kedai Ichiraku-san-ttebane?! Aku bosan dengan ramen instant."

"Eh? ba-baiklah"

"Yosh, kalau begitu. Tunggu aku yah. aku ganti baju dulu" kata Kushina semangat seraya memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Minato dan berlari kekamarnya meninggalkan Minato dan melewati ramen instant yang masih penuh dimeja makannya. Mungkin ramen itu tidak akan dimakan lagi oleh Kushina karena sudah tergantikan dengan ramen ichiraku nantinya. *poor ramen instant*.

'Hem, gomenasai Jiraiya-sensei. Sepertinya aku gagal menjalankan tugasmu ini. Kushina terlalu polos. Dia tidak tahu soal kencan atau sejenisnya, aku tidak bisa merusak kepolosannya itu. Gomen Jiraiya-sensei..., sepertinya saat ini aku tidak bisa kencan dulu dengannya. Mungkin masih hanya sekedar ramen partner saja. Tetapi aku tetap bahagia, karena aku bisa mendekatinya dan selalu bisa bersamanya meskipun hanya sebagai teman' batin Minato sambil tersenyum kearah Kushina yang saat itu sudah berlari kekamarnya.

"Mungkin aku masih butuh waktu untuk bisa berkencan denganmu. Kushina... aku..."

'...Mencintaimu...'

_~Owari beneran~_

Banzaii! Finish!. Oke, bagaimana? Gaje-kah? Memuaskankah?

Gomen yah gak ada adegan tegang dan tetesan romance-nya di fic ini, yah habis di fic ini Shisui hanya menceritakkan kehidupan Kushina dan teman-temannya saja. Gomen yah, gomen bangeet! m(_ _)m.

Jaa~


End file.
